Persnality change
by Magix1
Summary: Helloz yesh meh first humor fic! Okay here we go! a big wave blast caused by ansem radiated all over KindomHearts and now everyone has random personalitys but are hero sora who was not affected by the blast is trying to figure everything out R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Personality change The chaos begins! Helloz! Magix da name its meh first humor fic..anywere so here I go I do don't ownz Kingdom hearts I wish I did Riiiikuuuuu!! Ne way-  
  
Julie: there she goes rambling AGAIN!  
  
Magix: Quiet!! I'm trying to do my intro! Note: everyone personality are going to be switched randomly o and there might be a surprise guest who got caught too hint: FF9!(be u'll have to wait until later)  
  
~Some where in a dark, gloomy, scary, spooky, massive.place there was hole in the middle of the ground the prettiest hoe that u every did see a of a sudden some tripped over the hole and messed up my song(grumble mumble)  
  
Ansem: Damn hole!! Anyway I no will complete my plan of word domination! (insert evil laughter here)*flips the photon accelerator beam switch*(heh) Thus causing a big red wave too radiate everywhere over kingdom hearts.  
  
Ansem: Aww damn what have I-(passes out)  
  
~the next day~  
  
Sora walking across the beach feeling quite akward  
  
Sora: hmm..Something doesn't add up(appearently he didn't get caught by the wave)  
  
Riku: (just pops outta nowhere* HELLLLOOOO!!!  
  
Sora: Ack!! Riku don't do that!  
  
Riku: Do what? This? (flicks he nose)  
  
Sora: Hey! Quit it!  
  
Riku: (insane laughter)  
  
Sora:..  
  
Riku: Come On sora Party wit da big mac!!  
  
Sora: ??  
  
Kairi: (suddenly appears atop a tree)..The matrix is everywhere  
  
Sora: Really cool!  
  
Kairi: U are da one neo! (jump from a tree and lands on the top of the shock)  
  
Riku: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!!!!  
  
Sora: Sweeeet!!!!!  
  
Kairi: like totality!  
  
Riku: .. Sora:...  
  
Ansem:....  
  
Sora: ANSEM!!  
  
Ansem:....  
  
Sora: where'd u come from?  
  
Ansem:.*shrug*  
  
Sora:.Okay  
  
Ansem sees riku: (in a soft voice) Whazzzup son?  
  
Riku: Aaaaah!!!!!  
  
Sora: looks at ansem then at riku then a ansem then at riku then at ansem then at riku(okay we get da point)  
  
Ansem: Naw not ike dat son, Whats up lil shorty*loox at sora*  
  
Sora: who me?  
  
Riku: Anyone else worthy of Da NAME LITTLE SHORTY!!  
  
Sora:..err.selphie?  
  
Kairi(Comes outta the shack with the nunchuka(I forgot okay work wit me) in her hand: Fair thee well selpie we hardly knew ye..  
  
Riku:..well..I guess ur lil' shorty but I am sorry for my encounter earlier friends?  
  
Sora:..we're already friends  
  
Ansem: C dat wut I'm talkin' about u c y'all road dogs and all I got iz some broke ass dude that keeps following me ya heard?  
  
Sora:..okay ansem did u forget somethin' this morning?  
  
Ansem: Aww yup brb  
  
Sora:..  
  
Riku: Bye-bye ansem  
  
Kairi: Thou shall return?  
  
Ansem:..uh...yea.Wit chocolate cake!  
  
Everyone: Yea!!! Ansem is great he gave us the chocolate cake!  
  
Riku: Wut a nice fellow  
  
Kairi: Yup Shur is I'll tell u wut That feller iz nicer then tame horse I'll tell you Sora: Kairi?  
  
Kairi: yes hon?  
  
Sora: You know what never mind  
  
Riku: C00l b34ns! K41|21 u|2 funny!  
  
Sora: Okay..  
  
Kairi: Thank ya sug!*blows a kiss toward riku*  
  
Ansem: I'm back ya what it iz?  
  
Sora: ansem..I'm only gonna ask this once..Why?  
  
Ansem: I thought I try somethin' new like da feather?(points towards his hat) And look its "Real" Leather.  
  
Sora: O_O  
  
Riku: |}u|}3 u|2 L1k3 |1m|1|\|'!!  
  
Ansem: I know! I look fly!  
  
Sora: Okay what in the name OF CHEEZ WIZ is going on!?!  
  
Kairi: If I knew I'd tell ya sug  
  
Sora: Whatever!  
  
Kairi: All I know iz that ther pimp is evil!  
  
Riku: |\|0 |}1|!  
  
Ansem: C'mere lil' girly!(chases kairi)  
  
Kairi: O hell no get away from me u dirty varmint!!  
  
Riku: RuN lIkE tHe WiNd BuLl'SeYe!!  
  
Sora:....(Sigh) this probaly couldn't get anyworse)!!  
  
Riku: Come on sora!! Riku was wearing a while shirt that said "I'm with stupid-----( on the back" and blue jeans Kairi was wearing a pink shirt and red glittery pants Ansem(Falls over laughing hysterically) was wearing a black shirt dat said "bufu!"(for all the ppl that have seen how high) and Black pants that had "roca wear logos on them" All of them..Did the cha cha slide  
  
Ansem: to the left take it back now y'all one hop this time left foot let stomp!  
  
Kairi: This Is more then cattle racin'  
  
Riku: Sho' ya right!  
  
Sora:....(looks up it's a bird it's a plane it's a rock falling towards soras head at full speed)  
  
Sora: X_X  
  
Magix: And that's da name of the game!!(come in wearing a giant nose costume)  
  
  
  
Fin for now that is..(insert evil laughter here)  
  
Well that was good I'll be back with the second chapter: Moo.brought to you by laziness -magix- and remember psychotic ppl are human too! 


	2. Moo! Brought to you by laziness!

Personality Change Chapter 2  
  
Moo brought to u by laziness  
  
Magix: Hello all thankies for the reviews!  
  
David pops up outta nowhere  
  
Magix: O..look..everyone..its David  
  
David: Whazzup!!!  
  
Magix: Make urself useful David  
  
David: Magix doesn't own KingdomHearts! Mooo!!!  
  
Magix: MOO!!!  
  
In all begins in Traverse Town  
  
Yuffie is In a dark corner muttering somthin' about the apocalypse Leon is tryin' to get a job at the grocery store. The moogles have gone on a RAMPAGE!!!.while cids tryin' to find his cigarettes.  
  
Yuffie:.the..end..is near!!!.*shudder shudder*  
  
Cid: Where da hell did I put the cigarette!! If I don't find it..I'm gunna go crazy!!  
  
Yuffie:.The.. Moogles Moogle..Moooooo..  
  
(whereever leon is)  
  
Leon: So do I get da job (point gunsblade upto the clerk)  
  
Clerk:..uh..yeah..shur.heh  
  
Leon: COOL!!(Skips off)  
  
Clerk:...  
  
(some where in halloweenTown)  
  
Jack: THE INSANITY!!!(cries)  
  
Mayor: Wuts wrong jack?  
  
Jack: Are Scary clothes are gone!!!.and are replaced by.Disco clothes!!!!  
  
Mayor:..Yea so whats wrong with that?(Start doing the Hustle)  
  
Jack:..Oh god.Authoress?  
  
Magix:..Poof!!! Mooo!!..How my I help you?  
  
Jack:.Why change are clothes..why not are personalities?  
  
Magix: Cuz I thought it would by funny to change ur clothes (disappears)  
  
Jack: What No!!! Don't U dare Leave me like- (get caught in an aggressive conga line)  
  
Jack:.No help me!!! Help me Please!!  
  
(back in traverse town)  
  
Moogles: WE WILL TAKE OVER TRAVESERE TOWN!!! PH34R US!!!  
  
Yuffie: AHHHH!!! Moogles!!!  
  
Cid:..can't find it!!!Yuffie!!  
  
Yuffie: What!! can't u see I'm a little busy here!!(fights off the moogles)  
  
Moogle Named Joe: Ahh shes too.strong  
  
Moogle named Nat:..Oh peshsaw!! Attack!!  
  
Moogle named Benz: (Gets beat up by Yuffie) Ahhh AHHH AHHHH!!!!  
  
Joe: .....  
  
Nat:...  
  
Benz:..X_X  
  
Moogle named Sharp: GROWR!!!  
  
Yuffie: MOO!!!!!  
  
Sharp: Yelp!  
  
(Wherever cloud is) Cloud: I've got a lovely bunch a coconuts!!!  
  
Cid pops up: Cloud have u seen my cigarette!!  
  
Cloud:.hmm?...Weeeeeelll.If its dat thingy on your head  
  
Cid(Feels some thing on his head)...  
  
Cloud:....  
  
Cid :...  
  
Cloud:....  
  
Cid :..okay.bye!  
  
Cloud: BYE CID!!(big grin)  
  
(Destiny islands)  
  
Riku:.(sing song)O Kairi..  
  
Kairi:...  
  
Riku: Who's Ur Daddy!  
  
Kairi:...  
  
Sora: Hey Kairi who's your Daddy?  
  
Kairi:...  
  
Tidus: Kairi...Whos's ur daddy!!!  
  
Kairi:..Idiots  
  
(Back to traverse town)  
  
Yuffie: Back!Back! U miniature beats of burden!!  
  
Aerith: HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Yuffie: Yaa!! Aerith!  
  
Aerith:Where is he where is he..(looks at the moogles) Ahhhhh!!!!.Ahhhh!!!...Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!(jumps in yuffie's lap)  
  
Yuffie: get off!!!!  
  
Aerith:O sorry ehehe (jumps off) I'll handle them!!  
  
Yuffie: What are ya gonna do heal em to death..  
  
Aerith:..O HAHA!!!..stupid.I'll show her!.(lunges at a moogle)  
  
Nat: Waaaaa!!!!(Aerith lands on him)  
  
Joe: NAT!!! NoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Aerith: MOO!!  
  
Joe:..  
  
Benz:..*sniff*  
  
Moogle named jimmy:..Whazzzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuuu-..dang I forgot(Gets hit by a shuriken)X_X  
  
Yuffie: Bufu!!!  
  
Aerith: Yea!!!  
  
Joe: Jimmy? (pokes jimmy).Jimmy!!! Jimmy NO!!!!  
  
Cid walks in  
  
Yuffie: Found dat cigarette yet  
  
Cid :...U knew didn't u!!!  
  
Yuffie: Who me?  
  
Cid : Yes U!!  
  
Yuffie: Couldn't be  
  
Cid :Then who?  
  
Moogles: IF U GUESS WHO! WHO CAN TELL?  
  
Aerith:...  
  
Leon comes back with a blue an while striped uniform on  
  
Leon: Guess what!!!  
  
Yuffie: The Apocalypse iZ coming!!!!(Returns to the dark corner)  
  
Cid :..*gasp*.....what?  
  
Aerith:..I know I know with my superhuman powers..I'll read ur miiiiiiiiind!!  
  
Leon:..??  
  
Aerith:.Wait wait its coming to me  
  
Leon:...  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Leon O for goodnesssake!! I gotta job!!  
  
Cid(gasp)  
  
Yuffie(gasp)  
  
Aerith(Gasps and Faints)  
  
Leon:....Yea.I'm a grocery store Clerk!  
  
Yuffie:....Okay! lets go out an celebrate!!  
  
Cid : Yesh I Know this cool place!!  
  
Leon: Shibby!  
  
(All of them drag an unconscious Aerith to..  
  
Jack: Who the hell are u people!!  
  
Aerith: We represent the lolipop guild the lolipop guild the lolipop guild!  
  
Yuffie:...Moo?  
  
Leon: Lets party hardy marty!  
  
Mayor: Come my friends join the conga line!!  
  
Jack NoOoOoOoO!!!!  
  
Leon,Yuffie,Aerith,Cid: SHIBBY!!!  
  
And they all partyed in disco Outfits all day long..:MOO!!  
  
Magix:...*sniff* That was bootyful!  
  
David: V_O0  
  
Magix: ..Whats that look for?  
  
David: Neva Mind..I 'll say it Magix "fin for now" And remember when ever u feel lazy..MOO!!  
  
Magix: R&R pwease ^-^! Next Chapter: A salt with the Deadly Saker!!! 


End file.
